<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Komaru Naegi Absolutely Hates Being Ignored by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619006">Komaru Naegi Absolutely Hates Being Ignored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead! Komaru AU, Gen, Ghost Komaru Naegi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't blame her, I'll add tags as I go along, Kyoko is so Done, Not Byakuya yelling at our QUEEN Toko, Toko stop being stinky, Toko wit da bouquet lol, Yes Komaru is partially inspired by Ghostbur what about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I'm dead. Or at least that's what everybody says. I feel alive. I'm breathing. I can eat food. <br/>But I guess Toko says otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Toko &amp; Kirigiri Kyoko, Fukawa Touko &amp; Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Komaru Naegi Absolutely Hates Being Ignored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened my eyes, sitting up and yawning. I stretched out before looking and realizing, this was not my bedroom. Instead of a comfy space with soft tan walls, it was a wide space with grass and stones sticking straight up out of the ground. I looked behind me, finding out that I was sleeping on one. I noticed a girl's head sticking up on the other side of the stone, and I got up to walk around and talk to her. Maybe she’d know why I’m here. “Hello?” I said, and she gave me the side-eye. She opened her mouth to talk, but then shut it quick as her eyes went wide. She looked away, shaking her head slightly. “Hellooo? I know you saw me.” I squatted down next to her, waving my hand in front of her face. She focused harder on what she was doing. I sighed, looking at her hands and noticing she was holding a bouquet. My eyes wandered up to what the bouquet was in front of, and there was a gravestone with a name carved into it. This was a graveyard. I was about to reach over to the gravestone, but a sudden yell scared me straight. “Toko! Hurry up!” A masculine voice shouted, and my head whipped around to see who the voice belonged to. I saw a tall blonde man, holding an umbrella next to a slightly shorter woman with lavender hair. “Yeah yeah!” The girl with the bouquet shouted, setting the flowers down and sprinting under the lavender-haired girl’s umbrella. What they were saying became unintelligible as they walked away, and I stared. Why didn’t he notice me? I looked back at the gravestone, running my fingers over the name engraved into it. Komaru Naegi it read. I recognized the name, quickly realizing it was my own. A gravestone with my name on it seemed strange because I felt and seemed perfectly alive, but perhaps that was not the case. I stood up, walking away from the gravestone and facing the group of people. “HEY! I’M STILL HERE!” I yelled back, and only the girl who I’d first tried to talk to seemed to hear. She stopped dead in her tracks, the blonde looking back at her. “What are you doing? Come on.” “I uh… forgot something.” She said, sinking into herself. “Tch. Fine. I and Kyoko will be waiting.” “Just go ahead, I’ll get home my way.” The girl turned around, walking towards me and away from the other people, whom she seemed to know. “Ooookay.” She stormed towards me once they had left our sight, pulling me by the collar. “Who are you? Are you an i-imposter of some sort? Are you here to taunt me?” “No no no no no no no!” I shook my head rapidly, not wanting to get beaten up. “Why would you think that? I’m not here to hurt you, I just wanna know why I’m here… and why there was a gravestone with my name on it.” The girl let me go. “You died almost a month ago. Why are you here now? What, did god s-send you back to earth to tell me something? Spit it out!” I stared blankly at her, and her expression darkened. “All right then. I see you’re speechless, so I’ll be on my way.” “Wait,” I told her. “How am I… dead? I’m okay, I’m breathing..” The girl’s eyes went wide as she stared at me, and then she looked away quickly, her hair bouncing on her shoulders. “Helloooo?” I said again. She made a noise of frustration and held her face. The pitter-patter of rain seemed to become louder in her silence, and I gently touched her on the shoulder. “What’s wrong?” “You..” she muttered back. “J-just… come with me. I don’t know what’s happening, but…” She looked away again. I felt a strange connection to her, even though she was yelling at me. “Come on. M-master and Kyoko are waiting.” Her voice was serious all of a sudden. I nodded and followed as she led me onto the sidewalk. She angrily typed something into her phone, and then put it to her ear. We stood in silence for a while. “Soo…” I said, trying to start some sort of conversation. “Nice weather we’re having, right?” “It’s raining.” She responded in a monotone voice. “....Good talk.” I whispered back.</p>
<p>After what seemed like forever, a car finally pulled back up. Inside it was the blonde and the lavender-haired girl I’d seen before. I got into the car with the other girl, and immediately the blonde started yelling. “Christ, you take a million years.” I opened my mouth to respond, but the girl who had been with me whispered to me. “Let it happen.” She didn’t look very upset, so I stared down at my lap. “Oh, and you're delusional. Gotta love how Toko talks to her imaginary friends.” “I d-do not have an imaginary friend!” The lavender-haired one just sat in silence and stared out the window. She seemed used to this. I wondered what she was thinking. The car ride continued as the blonde yelled more and more while I sat, waiting for us to arrive at our destination. We eventually stopped in front of a big building, and I was pushed out while bouquet girl got out with me. The car sped off before she could wave goodbye. “Are those people your friends?” I asked. “Well, kinda. It’s a l-long story.” She ushered me inside and to what seemed to be her apartment. “Well, welcome.” She sat me down on the couch and sat next to me. “Oh, my name is Toko, not like you’d care.” I looked at Toko, frowning slightly. “Why wouldn’t I care what your name is?” She shook the question off. I cleared my throat. “Well, my name is Ko-” “-maru Naegi. Yeah, I k-know, airhead.” She interrupted me. “How do you know my name if I haven’t told you?!” There was a tint of suspicion in my voice. She didn’t respond and got up. She unraveled her braids, setting the hair ties on the kitchen counter. “So, are you hungry? Can dead people even eat?..” I stood up, putting my hands on my hips. “I am not dead.” I said matter of factly. Toko laughed. “Psshh. Sure.” She reached into the cabinet. “Well, what's that supposed to mean?!” I retorted. She didn’t answer my question and continued rummaging through her cabinet. “Uhhh okay. We have crackers, cereal, and banana chips.” “Banana chips exist?” I cocked my head to the side. “U-uh yeah. Have you never had them or something?” She stared at me, leaning on the cabinet. “What do you think?” “Touché.” She pulled out some stale-looking crackers and tossed them to me. “Knock yourself out.” I opened the package and put a cracker in my mouth. “I think these are expired,” I said after a few moments. “You’re dead. Beggars can’t be choosers.” Toko walked away into the bathroom, and I looked back down at the saltines. I sighed, continuing to eat them and waiting for her to come back. The silence was disrupted by a knock at the door. Toko bolted out of the bathroom, slapping the crackers out of my hands and throwing them in the trash “Hey, I wasn’t do-” “QUIET!” She calmed herself down and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was the lavender-haired woman that was in the car with us. “Hey,” she sighed. “Is Makoto here?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>komaru as ghostbur hahaha</p>
<p>- noodle, who needs sleep</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>